


nothing but time

by icaughtthesun



Series: Vloggers!AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, That's it, derek and stiles are daily vloggers, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaughtthesun/pseuds/icaughtthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Derek and Stiles are daily vloggers on youtube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but time

**Author's Note:**

> lots of inspiration from shep689 and Billy & Pat on youtube, I'm gonna be honest. check them out!
> 
> title from a song by opus orange of the same name
> 
> hey my tumblr is icaught-thesun and it looks weird and hipster-y but i still totally accept prompts there!
> 
> enjoy!

"Gooood morning, everyone!" Stiles hits the blinker with his left hand, turning his car and balancing the camera at the same time. "It is the ass crack of dawn and I am headed to work. What a beautiful Beacon Hills day. So my- wow, nice blinker, asshole- so my jeep, my baby, is definitely on her last leg. Can you hear the noise the engine is making? Derek says he's not going to let me die in this 'hunk of metal' and that's his version of romance."

  
***

Derek hits the record button, huffing. "It is..." He glances at the clock. "8:03 and I am headed to work... Bye." 

  
***

"So I just got home and look who was waiting for me." Stiles aims the camera at their kitten. "Hello, Pumpkin! Who's daddy's sweet girl?" Stiles scritches behind the cat's pointed ears. "She's so cute. Anyway, Derek should be home soon and we're getting food or something. So yeah, that's cool, byeeee." 

***

"Heeey, look who I found!" Stiles pans his lens to include Derek, Scott, and Allison. "It's my boo and my best buddy! Oh, and Scott's here too." Stiles and Allison high five and chortle at Scott's attempt and miss to hit him. Derek's mouth turns up at the corners. "Oh, yeah, and the love of my life is serving takeout." 

"Foooood," Derek agrees, scooping rice on Scott's plate. 

***

"Hey. Hey, grumpy. Hey, grumpy, I love you." Stiles zooms on Derek's face. 

"M'not grumpy," Derek protests, monotone, before ruffling Stiles' hair. 

He, predictably, squawks and almost falls on Pumpkin with his flailing. 

***

"Okay, take one of Allison trying to vlog," she says hesitantly, pointing the camera at a roughhousing Scott and Stiles. 

Scott huffs at Stiles tugging his hair and pulls Stiles into his lap to punch his nipple. He winks and jokes, "Let's solve this sexual tension right here." 

"Fun reminder that _you_ _r_ fiance and _his_ boyfriend are sitting right here." Allison intones from behind the camera. 

Derek is already pulling Stiles into his lap and playfully growling, "Mine." at Scott, who is laughing harder than ever. 

"Ooo, baby," Stiles kisses Derek, a bit of tongue visible. 

"Scott, we should go," Allison says urgently, scrambling for the off button on the camera. "This is gonna get gross." Derek stands, carrying Stiles, who is clutching his shoulders. 

"Leaving!" Scott yells. 

  
***

Stiles trains the camera on himself, sitting up and shirtless in bed. "We got too affectionate for our friends," he pouts. 

"You mean to say that you're loud in bed, so they ran away." Stiles pans to show Derek's self-satisfied smirk. 

From behind the camera, Stiles warns, "My dad watches these, you know. And he's got a gun." 

"Your dad wouldn't shoot me, he loves me more," Derek scoffs from where he's laying against the pillows. 

"Maybe he'd shoot me for compromising _your_ virtue." 

Derek's face grows soft. "I'd protect you, I love you." 

"I love you." Stiles turns the camera around. "Goodnight, I need to go show my boyfriend just how much I love him." 


End file.
